Estel
by MillyHarold
Summary: La solitudine lascia spazio solamente ai ricordi e alla fievole speranza di un futuro. Slash


_Sento freddo, come non ho mai provato prima, non posso credere che tutto quello che ho fatto sia stato vano, il mio continuo ed estenuante sacrificio._

_Non mi è mai pesato, non ho mai badato particolarmente a quante vita abbia salvato, protetto, cambiato, ma solamente a compiacerti, ad aiutarti e ad amarti. Non hai mai capito nulla di me. Nei miei sorrisi, nei mie sguardi, nelle mie azioni c'era semplicemente dedizione assoluta all'unica cosa che sia mai realmente importata in tutta la mia vita: la tua felicità._

_Ma tu eri ceco, Amico mi chiamavi e quante volte la mia mente si è illusa di vedere le tue labbra muoversi e sussurrare Meleth..., per poi svegliarmi sudante, tremante ed illuso._

_Davanti a me ho il mio mondo, la mia città, il mio popolo._

_Dove sei? Cosa stai facendo? Probabilmente dormirai cullato dal canto delle cicale sotto una luna che osserva una calda notte di estate, mentre le bianche coperte in perfetta armonia con la tua pelle ti ricoprono disordinatamente. Piegato su di un lato, le tue mani potenti aperte, le dita che sfiorano le tue labbra carnose. I tuoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino come i raggi del sole pronti a scaldare chi giacerà accanto a te. Potrò mai toccare i tuoi sogni? Impossessarmene?_

_Non credo e penso che sia giusto così, ma se almeno i miei sogni diventassero realtà: se domani mattina mi alzassi e tu occupassi il posto vuoto al mio fianco, se potessi toccarti, baciarti, almeno per una volta, prima che tu parta ed io muoia. Perchè questo è il nostro destino. _

_E' tardi, è notte, ma il sonno è ormai da tempo che ha scelto di non essermi compagno, perfino lui mi ha abbandonato, come molti prima di lui. Sono sempre stato forte non ho mai permesso allo sconforto di prendere il sopravvento. Ma quando ti vidi uscire dalle bianche mure di Minas Tirith a cavallo di Arod con Gimli, solo allora corsi nei miei appartamenti e piansi, versai ogni singola lacrima che la mia anima riuscì a produrre, poi rimasi a terra: inerte._

_Vedevo la mia stanza, i curatori, i sovrintendenti, i consiglieri, i vecchi amici, ma non udivo le loro voci, non volevo. Mi ero perso per i ricordi, e lì desideravo restare, perchè lì per lo meno eravamo ancora insieme, tu ed io, imbattibili, indivisibili, innamorati. L'ho sperato, l'ho immaginato, ma non riesco a dimenticare: io ti amavo, ti amo e sempre sarà così._

"Vostra maestà" disse Dardan, interrompendo i tristi pensieri di Aragorn "dovreste essere già a letto, domani sarà un giorno importante e faticoso, quindi ora vi sistemerete sotto le coperte e tenterete di dormire".

"Darden, a cosa serve festeggiare l'anniversario della mia incoronazione se nessuno dei miei amici sarà presente?" rispose sconsolato Aragorn.

"Voi siete diventato Re per il vostro popolo, siete sempre stato una guida giusta mio Signore".

"Sì, ma infelice" disse in un sussurrò, colui che una volta era conosciuto come Granpasso, rientrò all'interno della camera, il suo consigliere richiuse le finestre del balcone, aiutò il Re ad accomodarsi sotto le coperte e gli augurò: "Buonanotte", prima di richiudere le ampie porte di legno dietro di sè. Ora era totalmente buio, il suo cuore non notò alcun differenza, erano oramai anni che viveva nell'oscurità. Domani sarebbe stato il decimo anniversario della sua incoronazione e il decimo anno di agonia. Quando lui se ne era andato, era fuggito il medesimo giorno in cui era stato incoronato e non si era mai più voltato indietro, ora viveva con Gimli, non molto lontano nell'Ithilien, ma non aveva mai più rimesso piede nella città bianca.

Qualche volta Gimli era venuto a trovarlo, e arriva sempre con delle lettere per il re scritte da lui, ma non era abbastanza. Alleviavano solo la sua desolazione per qualche ora per poi rinviarlo nella disperazione totale quando giungeva a realizzare che erano solo parole su un foglio di carta che sarebbe scolorito e così svanito per sempre. Rabbia, furia ceca diveniva, gettava la lettera nel fuoco e attandeva che diventasse cenere, come il mio amore. _Ma non è mai successo, non ho mai smesso di soffrire per la sua assenza. Vorrei piangere, ma non ho più lacrime Ora vorrei solo dormire. Di fianco a lui un bicchiere d'acqua con alcune gocce di sonniffero. Lo bevette tutto in un sorso ed attese che un sonno senza sogni lo avvolgesse._

Un'oscura figura nella calda notte cavalcava, disperatamente, con la paura che oramai fosse troppo tardi, ma ci doveva essere ancora una speranza. Aveva già sofferto abbastanza, erano anni che mentiva che fingeva una vita felice, quando invece era così vuoto.

Ora doveva tentare, voleva essere felice, per almeno una volta. Giunto all'albero bianco scese da cavallo con un agile balzo ed entrò dentro il palazzo.

L'usignolo cantava allegramente, anche lui festeggiava il suo Re, fu il primo pensiero di Elessar al suo risveglio. Era ancora intontito, non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi, quando con una mano toccò qualcosa... o meglio, qualcuno, di scatto si sedette ed aprì gli occhi. Se li strofinò diverse volte, credeva fosse un'altro crudele sogno, avvicinò una mano a toccare la bionda seta lucente, per poi scorrere sul bianco marmo stranamente caldo e poi finalmente due acque marine lo fissarono. "Buongiorno mio re" disse lo straiero al suo fianco. "Legolas" la voce di Aragorn era un misto fra lo stupore, lo sconforto, l'incredulità, e la paura. "Perchè sei qui?" chiese intimorito.

"Mi aspettavo un'accoglienza migliore" rispose prontamente l'elfo sorridendogli, mentre rialzava un braccio su cui posò il capo. "Sì, hai ragione, è solo che quando mi sono addormentato ieri sera l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettatosarebbe stato di svegliarmi con te al mio fianco". "E la mia unica speranza", pensò solo questa frase però. "Ti dispiace?" ribattè Legolas.

"No, assolutamente. Solo che mi chiedevo come avessi fatto ad arrivare fino a qui? Quando sei giunto?" chiese il Re di Gondor.

"Tardi, il tuo consigliere mi ha detto che ti eri appena coricato, ho insistito per vederti subito, lui alla fine ha dovuto cedere, so anche essere molto convincente, se voglio". Uno splendente sorriso solcò il viso di Leagolas e poi riprese a parlare: "solo che quando sono entrato stavi dormendo così profondamente, ed io ero molto stanco, così mi sono sistemato tra le tue braccia e mi sono addormentato". Sentiva il cuore battergli come non mai, aveva tenuto il bell'elfo tra le sue braccia per tutta la notte. Il suo sogno si era compiuto, ora doveva solo assaporare quelle labbra meravigliose, per renderlo completo, e così senza nemmeno rendersene conto si chinò su Legolas e congiunse le loro labbra, mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i capelli. Il biondo elfo sì sdraiò sul letto portando sopra di sè Aragorn.

"Hai aspettato così tanto e non capisco perchè'" disse Legolas sorridendo appena il bacio terminò.

_Non è possibile l'ho appena baciato. Niente, nessuna esperienza che ho vissuto prima può essere paragonata a questo singolo minuto, in cui mi è appartenuto era mio. Non credevo che avrei mai provato queta felicità: baciare la persona che ami. Ora che ci penso sembra una cosa così semplice, ma combattere le proprie paure è più complicato che governare un regno._


End file.
